Isaac Lahey
Isaac Lahey jest jednym z bohaterów serialu Teen Wolf. Jest synem zmarłego pana Lahey i pani Lahey oraz młodszym bratem zmarłego Camdena Lahey. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Omega w sezonie drugim, gdzie znalazł go się Derek Hale, który stał się Alfą po zamordowaniu wuja i chciał zbudować stado. Isaac zgodził się na ugryzienie i z powodzeniem zamienił go w wilkołaka betę. W dalszym ciągu był członkiem grupy Hale przez cały sezon drugi i pierwszą połowę trzeciego, w tym czasie połączyli siły z Scottem McCallem i jego przyjaciółmi stawiając czoła zagrożeniom, takimi jak łowcy Argent, Kanima i jego mistrz, Stado Alf i Darach, którzy spowodowali śmierć i zniszczenie dla ich rodzinnego miasta. Jednak po jakimś czasie i śmierci jego bliskich przyjaciół oraz kolegów ze stada Eriki Reyes i Vernona Boyd, Isaac zaczął najwięcej przebywać z Derekiem i Scottem. McCall dowiedział się, że ma potencjał, aby być Prawdziwą Alfa i przyjął chłopaka do swojego domu jak i rodziny. Nastąpiło to po tym jak Derek, który był jego nieformalnym opiekunem po śmierci ojca, wyrzucił go z jego loftu, starając się chronić go przed Stadem Alf. Po tym, jak Derek zrezygnował z mocy alfy, aby uratować swoją siostrę Corę, Isaac oficjalnie przystąpił do Stada Scotta jako beta Scotta i pracował z nowym stadem, aby walczyć z Oni i Nogitsune, który zawładnął jego przyjacielem Stilesem Stilinskim. Jednak po śmierci swojej przyjaciółki i ukochanej, Allison Argent, Isaac opuścił Beacon Hills wraz z jej ojcem, Chrisem i przeniósł się z nim do Francji, gdzie mieszka do chwili obecnej. Isaac Lahey jest członkiem Rodziny Lahey oraz honorowym członkiem Rodziny McCall '''oraz należy do Stada Scotta i '''Stada Hale. Wczesne lata życia Bardzo mało wiadomo o wczesnym życiu Isaaca. Z tego, co zostało ujawnione przez chłopaka, dorastał wraz z ojcem, matką i starszym bratem Camdenem. W pewnym momencie matka Isaaca umarła z nieznanych przyczyn, a potem Camden, który wkroczył do armii po ukończeniu studiów i został ostatecznie zabity w akcji w Afganistanie. Po wszystkich rodzinnych tragediach, ojciec Isaaca zmienił się z kochanego rodzica do okrutnego i wymagającego ojca, wyżywającego się na swoim synu. Jeśli Isaac się go nie posłuchał lub miał gorszy stopień w szkole, jego ojciec często go bił, a następnie zamykao w zamrażarce w piwnicy na długie okresy czasu. Ta kara spowodowała później, że u chłopaka rozwinął się poważny przypadek klaustrofobii i przez to dostawał ataków paniki, gdy choć przez chwilę przebywał w małych pomieszczeniach. Jako dziecko Isaac stał się bliskim przyjacielem Matta Daehlera, z którym nawiązał wzajemną miłością do komiksów. Ojciec Isaaca był trenerem zespołu pływackiego w High School w Beacon Hills i odbył wiele imprez w ich domu, gdzie pozwalał zespołowi pić i pływać w basenie. Pewnej nocy, podczas jednej z tych imprez Matt przebywał w ich domu, aby zamienić komiksy z przyjacielem. Jeden z kolegów wrzucił młodego Matta do basenu pomimo jego protestów i krzyków o tym, że nie potrafi pływać. Przez to prawie utonął, podczas gdy reszta ludzi na imprezie zignorowała to. Wreszcie pan Lahey uratował mu życie, ale obwiniał go o to, że Matt nie wiedział, jak pływać i groził mu, że ma nikomu nie mówić co się stało. To wydarzenie ostatecznie doprowadziło Matta do stania się mistrzem Kanimy, który w noc,kiedy Lahey chciał pobić swojego swojego syna, wysyłał Jacksona Whittemore, zlecając mu zabicie ojca Isaaca. Jako nastolatek, Isaac zaczął pracować na cmentarzu, który posiadał jego ojciec. Kopiąc groby po zajęciach w szkole i w nocy pomagał swojej rodzinie finansowo. Sezony |-|Sezon 2= frame|Isaac Lahey Isaaca poznajemy, gdy późno w nocy kopie grób na cmentarzu. Chłopak usłyszał hałas i zaczął szukać jego źródła. Wpadł do dołu, który właśnie kopał. Derek Hale pomaga mu wyjść z grobu. W czasie zeznań Isaac okłamuje szeryfa Stilinskiego, mówiąc, że siniak, który ma na twarzy jest wynikiem gry w lacrosse. Chłopak ukrywa, że ojciec się nad nim znęca. W czasie późniejszego spotkania z Derekiem zostaje zamieniony w wilkołaka. Pomaga Alfie w odnajdowaniu kolejnych członków jego stada. Jest jedynym członkiem stada Dereka, który potrafi mu się sprzeciwiać. Gdy dyskutują co zrobić z Kanimą bez wahania przedstawia swoje zdanie, na temat nietrafności pomysłu alfy. Stopniowo uczy się kontrolować swoje moce, odnajduje swoją "kotwicę", którą jest gniew do ojca, który zamykał go w zamrażarce, gdy ten był nieposłuszny. Niedługo potem kontaktuje się ze Scottem i postanawia opuścić Dereka i jego stado. W czasie spotkania dowiaduje się o swojej mocy do przejmowania bólu i wykorzystuje ją na chorym psie. Pomaga Scottowi w czasie meczu lacrosse, a zaraz po nim w pojmaniu Jacksona i wydobyciu go z kokonu, który otacza jego ciało. |-|Sezon 3A= frame|Isaac Lahey Isaac próbuje uciec przed bliźniakami, którzy pod postacią alfy chcą go zabić. Pomaga mu nieznajoma na motorze. W czasie ucieczki ulega wypadkowi, w szpitalu zostaje odurzony lekami, powodującymi utratę pamięci. Peter i Derek starają się przywrócić mu wspomnienia. Pod wpływem hipnozy w gabinecie Dr Deatona wyznaje, że Erica nie żyje, a Stado Alf ukrywa się w opuszczonym banku. Dołącza do Dereka i Scotta by pomóc im uratować Corę i Boyda. Niszczy motor Aidena, a później razem ze Scottem próbuje porozmawiać z członkami Stada Alf, ale razem z Derekiem zaczynają z nimi walkę. Razem z innymi zostaje na noc w hotelu Glen Carpi, gdzie w wyniku zatrucia tojadem ma halucynacje. |-|Sezon 3B= thumb|leftW odcinku Anchors, Isaac pojawia się w domu Scotta. Pyta się swojego przyjaciela czy nie jest na niego zły przez całą sytuację z Allison, on jednak mówi, że nie wie co czuje. Isaac mówi, że Scott powinien go uderzyć. Alfa nie zgadza się, ale gdy szatyn nalega i wspomina o pocałunku jako przykład czegoś, co Isaac mógłby zrobić, ale Lahey twierdzi, że nie całował się z Allison. Kiedy Scott pyta go, czy chciałby ją pocałować, Isaac nie waha się i odpowiada, że bardzo. Przez swoje słowa chłopak przelatuje przez drzwi na korytarz, uderzając w ścianę i niszcząc obraz. thumb|170pxIsaac podobnie jak Allison i Lydia znajduje się w sali artystycznej i uważnie przypatruje się brunetce, gdy wypada jej pędzel brudząc płótno czerwoną farbą. Gdy Allison zauważa go zdaje się, jakby jej ręce miały większe panowanie nad pędzlem. Wygląd Isaac jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Posiada kręcone ciemne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, które kontrastują z jego bladą cerą. Jako wilkołak jest bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Styl odzieży nastolatka jest dość codzienny; zazwyczaj nosi koszulki, dżinsy, kurtki oraz szaliki, choć może też użyć bardziej klasycznego i eleganckiego stroju, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Isaac_Lahey_10.png|Sezon 2 tumblr_inline_n7nfwhJagZ1qksoxq.jpg|Sezon 3a 9f963d1d126a34add83b6910bd6602e1.png|Sezon 3b Osobowość Osobowość Isaaca od czasu pojawienia się w serii bardzo się zmieniła. Początkowo był postrzegany jako lękliwy, nieśmiały młodzieniec, który przez swojego surowego ojca bał się tych, którzy go otaczali. Po tym jak Derek Hale go ugryzł i przemienił, Isaac korzystał z jego nowych uprawnień i cieszył się wykorzystaniem ich do panowania nad innymi, czując się potężny, zamiast bezsilny, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Jednak po spotkaniu ze Scottem McCallem i członkami jego stada, Isaac ostatecznie wyrósł na bardziej bezinteresowną i współczującą osobę, która potrafiła mieć zdrowe relacje z innymi. Jednak w trakcie jego całego rozwoju niektóre części osobowości Isaaca pozostały takie same, jak jego sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i zdolność urażania tych, którzy go skrzywdzili, czego dowodem było długotrwałe pogardę wobec Ethana i Aidena za ich zaangażowanie w śmierć Vernona Boyda i Eriki Reyes oraz przez szkody wyrządzone przez nich i ich przyjaciół. W wyniku przemocy, którą przeżył przez ojca w okresie dojrzewania, u chłopaka rozwinął się ciężki przypadek klaustrofobii z powodu wielu godzin, kiedy został zamknięty w zamrażalniku w piwnicy. Te nadużycia doprowadziły również do silnego poczucia samozaparcia - gdy Scott, Boyd i Ethan próbowali zabić się z powodu zatrucia tojadem przez manipulację Daracha, Isaac jedynie ukrył się pod łóżkiem, dopóki Stiles mu nie pomógł. Isaac jest bardzo dosadny i szczery często reaguje na pytania i wypowiedzi w sposób niemiły i bezinteresowny. Scott penego razu zapytał go o uczucia do Allison Argent i przypadkowo wyznał, że chce ją pocałować. Jest też nieco pesymistą, czego dowodem jest brak optymizmu, gdy stado zamierzało iść do lasu z zamiarem uratowania życia Malii Tate i zmusić ją do powtórnego zamienienia się w człowieka. Ma również trochę impulsywny charakter, ponieważ ma tendencję do wpierw walczenia, a dopiero później zadaje pytania przez co jest bardzo podobny do obecnej bety Scotta, Liam Dunbara. Isaac wydaje się być kobieciarzem, wykazując zainteresowanie dla wielu innych postaci żeńskich, w tym Lydii Martin, Erici Reyes, Allison Argent i Cory Hale. Pomimo negatywnych cech charakteru, Isaac udowodnił, że jest bardzo lojalnym człowiekiem i nie chce narażać swoich bliskich na cierpienie, mimo że wcześniej go skrzywdzili, np. pomógł obronić Dereka przed Kali, mimo że wcześniej ten wyrzucił go z loftu, znęcając się nad nim tak samo, jak jego ojciec, albo kiedy zaczął walczyć z jednym z Oni w celu obrony Aidena pomimo wcześniejszych szkód przez niego wyrządzonych. Informacje specjalne |-|Moce i umiejętności = |-|Słabości = Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Allison Argent frame|Allisaac Łączy ich bliższe uczucie choć trzeba przyznać, że nie od samego początku serii. Pierwsze bliższe spotkania tej dwójki kończą się dość nieprzyjemnie... Allison obwiniając wilkołaki (to jest całą watahę Dereka) za śmierć swojej matki, kilka razy dźgnęła Isaaca. Po tych zdarzeniach chłopak widocznie nie przepada za dziewczyną, nawet unika kontaktu z nią, nie ufa jej. Powoli wszystko nabiera tempa po odbyciu kary. Zbliżają się do siebie. |-|Rodzina= thumb|Pan Lahey Pan Lahey Pan Lahey był surowym ojcem. Często znęcał się nad synem Isaakiem i zamykał go w zamrażarce we własnej piwnicy, gdy ten był "nieposłuszny". Zginął będąc ofiarą kanimy. |-|Przyjaciele= Scott McCall thumb|262px|Isaac i Scott Nie wiemy jakie były relacje między bohaterami na samym początku serii (prawdopodobnie neutralne) wiadomo, że obaj grali w szkolnej drużynie lacrosse. Od momentu przemiany Isaaca przez Dereka wyraźnie pojawia się więcej konfrontacji między tą dwójką. Wydaje się, że Isaac nie darzy Scotta zaufaniem, wyraźnie nie jest przekonany do jego osoby chociażby dlatego, że Scott spotyka się z Allison (córką "łowcy wilkołaków"). Z czasem zachodzą zmiany... Isaac otwarcie stwierdza, że ufa Scottowi. Można nawet śmiało stwierdzić, że zaplatają się między nimi przyjacielskie więzi. Przez pewien czas Isaac mieszka w domu Scotta. thumb|left|Isaac i Derek Derek Hale Isaac był jednym z członków Stada Dereka. Hale surowo traktował młodego wilkołaka. W porównaniu z Eriką i Boydem Isaac jako pierwszy nauczył się kontrolować przemiany. Po śmierci pozostałej dwójki Derek wyrzucił go zarówno ze stada jak i mieszkania. thumb|120px|Isaac and Chris Chris Argent Ojciec Alison na początku traktował go z rezerwą, lecz później się do niego przekonał. Isaac traktował Argenta jak ojca. Po śmierci Alison wyjechali razem do Francji. Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym wilkołakiem ze stada Dereka, który przeżył - Erica i Boyd zginęli. * Był pierwszym z paczki Scotta, który został sprawdzony przez Oni. * Numer na jego koszulce od lacrosse to 14. * Przez traumatyczne doświadczenia z rąk ojca, cierpi na klaustrofobie. Galeria |-|Sezon 2= Isaac's_eye.jpg Isaac-talking-to-Derek.jpg Isaac_smiling.png Isaac_in_holding_cell.jpg 2x12_Isaac_wolf_form.png 2x12_Isaac_and_Derek.jpg |-|Sezon 3A= Isaac-Teen-Wolf.jpg 3x03_Isaac_at_the_school.png 3x04_Isaac_loses_control.jpg 3x04_one_beta_vs_two_alphas.jpg Isaac_in_tub_of_ice_water.jpg 3x06_Isaac_in_motel_room.png |-|Sezon 3B= Isaac_Lahey_Full_-_Season_3.jpg 3x16_Isaac_is_self.jpg 3x14_Isaac_beta.jpg Cool_isaac.jpg 3x14_Allison_almost_shoot_Isaac.jpg Isaac_and_Peter_at_Derek's_loft.png Nawigacja Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Rodzina Lahey Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Beta Kategoria:Stado Dereka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami